Maestro Pollaward
by YBoaa
Summary: Polla-ward contest: Un joven empresario, una chica y... ¿una lapicera de colores? ¿En que se relacionan? ¡Excelente pregunta!"Nadie más puede tocarte ERES MÍA ¿lo entiendes? MÍA" Mi primer lemmon. Advertencia: Possesiveward. ExB/AU/OOC/OS.
1. Chapter 1

**Polla-Ward Contest.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no son obra mía, para mi desgracia, pero si para mi placer. No me hago responsable por perdida temporal de la memoria, sueños húmedos, combustión espontanea y cualquier derivado. Enjoy ;)**

**Nombre del Fic: Maestro Polla-ward (No pregunten)**

**Nombre de la Autora: Criistal plateado. (Tampoco pregunten)**

**Número de Palabras: 4,106**

**Advertencias: Rating M por contenido exclusivo para adultos. Sensibles, absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Tipo de Edward: Possesiveward.**

* * *

><p>-Estúpida lapicera de metal que no cierra bien. Estúpida maestra de orientación por pedir los estúpidos cuestionarios ESTÚPIDAMENTE coloreados. Estúpidos colores resbaladizos. Estúpida maceta que no me deja agarrar el último ESTÚPIDO color. Y finalmente, pero no por eso deja de ser menos estúpida, JESSICA STANLEY, que si no hubiera sido por su ESTÚPIDA ''influencia'' con él, estúpido, presidente de la, estúpida, sociedad de alumnos no estaría usando este, estúpido uniforme que, ¡ni siquiera parece eso!, parezco más bien una puta. (Bien pues si recordamos de quien fue la ''maravillosa'' idea de cambiar nuestro precioso uniforme pues creo que lo entenderemos) –Pensé mientras me agachaba un poco más para recoger el ESTÚPIDO color que se negaba a dejarse tomar por mis dedos, que estaban a centímetros de cogerlo.<p>

Podía sentir la brisa acariciar mis nalgas apenas cubiertas por el culotte negro en encaje con estampado de florecitas que Alice me obligó a comprar en nuestras última visita al centro comercial (ayer), y la tela de la falda a cuadros roja del uniforme que Jessica jodió completamente. ¡SI! ESTABA CABREADA… ¿Y?

Estaba en la ESTÚ… (OK BASTA) recepción, que está en el quinto piso del bufete "_Cullen & asociados"_, esperando a mi Sra. Madre que es a su vez, asistente personal del presidente de la compañía. Edward Cullen. Todas las tardes cuando termina el instituto vengo aquí a esperarla hasta que termine su trabajo para poder irnos a casa. No sé porque en su retorcida cabecita piensa que caminar hasta la parada de autobuses y hacerle señas al indicado puede ser peligroso para una adolecente de 16 años con la falda corta hasta el muslo?, ok está bien, puede que sea peligroso teniendo encueta que vivimos en Nueva York y no precisamente en un barrio lujoso como lo es _Upper East Side_, sino más bien en _Lower East Side & East Village_ que no es que sea algo malo, comparado con el Bronx o Broklyn , de hecho es uno de los barrios más seguros en NY , pero ya ven, una madre siempre será paranoica aunque no lo amerite la situación.

En fin!, estaba en que no podía recoger el ESTÚPIDO color café de debajo de la maceta, ¡MALDITO COLOR!, y yo que pensé estúpidamente esta mañana que el ¡color favorito del día era el café!, pfff,-¡MALDITO COLOR!- volví a exclamar pero ahora en voz alta. Me incline un poco más, estoy segura de que si hubiera alguien atrás le estaría dando una buena vista de mi trasero por mi postura ya que estoy en cuatro apoyada con un codo y la mejilla izquierda tocando, totalmente, el piso al tiempo que estiro mi brazo en su totalidad para poder alcanzar el MALDITO COLOR.

Un carraspeo me hizo levantarme de golpe y GOLPEARME, valga la redundancia, contra la unión de los sillones, ¿olvide mencionar que la dichosa maceta se encontraba en una esquina del living?, entre dos sillones estilo moderno corte europeo, si de esos carísimos que solo encuentras en oficinas lujosas como estas, OK, si de esos…

-¡Auch!- me quejé… Pero que buen fregadazo me llevé. Si, definitivamente, hoy no era mi día. Salí lentamente del rincón donde me encontraba, gateando hacía atrás, me di la vuelta y le dije a la alta figura que se encontraba frente a mí.

-¿Qué acaso su madre no lo educó para que no anduviera asustando a muchachitas inocentes?-. Pregunte subiendo un poco mi tono de voz, lo dicho, estaba cabreada.

-¡Vaya, vaya!, sí que tienes carácter, pero, Querida, aquí las preguntas las hago yo. Dime… ¿Quién eres tú y que haces en el living de MI oficina?- Normalmente soy una persona muy pasiva, y resulta que cuando se me ocurre gritarle a alguien ese alguien resulta ser el dueño de todo, incluido, el sueldo de mi madre.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y estoy esperando a mi madre, Reneé Swan, porque por su paranoia no me deja irme sola a casa-. Dije algo exasperada mientras me sobaba la zona del golpe.

-Bien, Isabella… Mucho gusto- Dijo él, extendiéndome su mano para poder levantarme.

-Solo Bella-. Conteste mientras tomaba su mano. De pronto, chispas volaron, un estremecimiento me recorrió entera y observé con incredulidad nuestras manos. Cuando estuve de pie, deshice la unión y me alejé un paso de él, era estúpido hacerlo ya que me sentía fuertemente atraída hacia él y fuera o no por la corriente eléctrica que sentí, sin duda, su aspecto tenía que ver con la atracción que sentía, como si fuese un planeta y yo estuviera rozando su campo gravitatorio, ¡y es que era tremendamente guapo!, ojos verdes, porte de modelo italiano, cabellos cobrizos despeinados que con la luz de la lámpara que pendía del techo, reflejaba unos tonos rojizos que me hacían casi querer cerrar los ojos ante el miedo de quedarme ciega al contemplar tanta belleza.

Lo observe durante unos minutos con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. Comenzaba faltarme el aire y todo empezó a dar vueltas, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de respirar. Las rodillas me temblaron y me precipité al pulido piso de mármol, cuando, unos fuertes brazos me tomaron en vilo y me acunó contra su torneado pecho. Supongo que me desmaye porque después de eso no recuerdo más que el sonido de sus pasos, el suave susurro de una puerta siendo abierta y de la misma siendo cerrada. Me colocó sobre un mullido sillón de cuero. Sentí su manos quitarme los zapatos, se sentó a mí lado y susurró con voz aterciopelada.

-Bella ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Puso una mano en mi frente y otra en mi mejilla, al principio pensé que era para captar mi temperatura pero cuando sus finos dedos delinearon el contorno de mi rostro como si estuvieran memorizándolo, me obligué a abrir los ojos y contemplarlo por mí misma.

-Hola… ¡Pero qué susto me has dado! ¿Qué acaso tu madre nunca te enseño a no andar asustando jóvenes empresarios como yo?- Pregunto con una sonrisa torcida, que desde ese preciso instante, fue mi favorita.

-jaja Chistoso-. Lo fulminé con la mirada, mientras trataba de sentarme, pero lo hice tan abruptamente que termine, de nuevo, recostada en el sillón.

-¡vaya! Se me va la cabeza-. Puse una mano en mi frente y cerré los ojos nuevamente, a la espera que el mareo cesara y pudiera sentarme.

-Intenta no levantarte en por lo menos- checó su Rolex de oro con mirada inquisidora- 5 minutos, te traeré hielo, ¿vale?-. Se levantó y camino hacia el mini bar en madera de cedro con los cristales de la vitrina tan pulidos que desde donde me encontraba pude ver claramente mi reflejo que, por cierto, no era nada bonito. Jamás fui fan del maquillaje, todos los días solo usaba un re-sanador de labios sabor fresa, un poco de rímel para realzar mis pestañas y SOLO. Ahora tenía el cabello despeinado (está bien, está bien siempre lo tuve así, ¿contentos?) los bucles de mi cabeza estaban algo alborotados y mis calcetas estaban abajo dobladas, como las había puesto esta mañana, solo que ahora parecían algo disparejas. Me senté con cuidado, puse mis pies en el suelo, tome la liga que reposaba en mi muñeca como un adorno y le di utilidad colocándola en mi cabello como un insulso chongo.

Edward regresó con un pañuelo, que en una de las esquinas tenía grabadas sus iniciales con hilo dorado, con un par de cubos de hielo en su interior. Iba a tomarlo cuando el pasó de largo mi mano y lo puso el mismo en mi cabeza, justo en el lugar del golpe.

-Gracias-. Susurré roja de vergüenza.

-No hay de que-. Sonrió y casi me desvanezco de nuevo –Así que tu madre es Reneé, no sé porque nunca comentó que tuviera una hija tan linda como tú.- _"El me creía linda"._ Sonreí al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo no soy linda-. Ahora seguro estaba más roja que un tomate.

-¡Madonna mía! ¡Por supuesto que lo eres!, eres la mujer más hermosa que eh viso en mi entera vida!-. Me mordí el labio y lo vi mirarlo durante un instante; A mis fosas nasales llegó un olor delicioso, era colonia masculina mezclada con su olor natural, algo tan adictivo como su rostro. Me incline para oler un poco más, cerré los ojos e inhale profundamente. Lo siguiente me tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Acunó mi rostro entre sus grandes y me besó con pasión y ternura a la vez. Todo entre mezclado con el sonido de nuestros labios moviéndose al compás de nuestras respiraciones.

Lamió mi labio inferior, y yo por su puesto, abrí la boca gustosa por recibirlo complemente. Dejó caer el pañuelo con los hielos que resbalaron contra mi espalda provocando que gimiera y me arqueara hacia delante, topándome con su musculoso torso. Puso una mano en mi nuca y la otra se aferró a mi espalda, no dejando ni un solo centímetro de espacio entre los dos. Estaba casi al borde del sillón, con una mano apartó los cubos de hielo y volvió a acostarme. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Botón por botón fue abriendo lentamente mi blusa, y cuando la tuvo abierta totalmente me regodee al ver como contemplaba con adoración mis senos. (Autoestima +30 ptos) Pero tan pronto como mi autoestima subió, la voz de la moral también. Un atisbo de cordura llego a mi mente y entre gemidos le pedí que se detuviera.

-¿Por qué quieres que me detenga _Madonna mía?-. _Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

-Esto está mal Edward yo… yo… Yo tengo 16 años (a punto de cumplir 17), y a pesar de que sé que me sacas varios años no me importa…- abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo no lo dejé, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que el dijese me haría caer.- Mi madre vendrá en cualquier momento y no creo que le agrade ver a su jefe entre las piernas de su hija ¿verdad?... – intenté apartarlo de mí pero, el seguía entre mis piernas y aprovecho eso para detenerme lo suficiente para escucharlo.

-_Mía bambina_, yo sé que tu deseas esto tanto como yo o tal vez más, deja que fluya, permite que suceda _principessa_…- Besó mis labios con ternura y… algo más que no supe identificar.

-P… Pe… Pero yo nunca eh estado con alguien-. Tartamudee.

-Signora… Yo te enseñare se tu mi lo permites- dijo combinando italiano con español, que hacía que la proposición fuera aún más difícil de rechazar… Me devané los sesos pensando en una respuesta, mi cerebro luchaba contra mis hormonas pero al final, estas se alzaron victoriosas.

-De acuerdo…- suspire-Pero… ¿y mi madre?-. Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Déjalo todo en mis manos-. Me dio un casto beso en los labios y se separó de mí. Mis manos picaban en protesta por el contacto perdido.

Me senté y justo en ese momento se oyó un leve golpe en la puerta y en automático me enderecé. La puerta cedió a la fuerza que pedía abrirla y como si viviese esperando que Fredy krauger viniera por mí, tragué con fuerza y comencé a sudar frío.

-Sr. Cullen de casualidad… ¿No ha visto a mi hija?, es una jovencita de…- la interrumpí.

-Aquí estoy mamá- Me mordí el labio y baje la mirada.

-¡Niña!, Me tenías con el alma en un hilo, ¿Dónde rayos te has metido?-. Explotó.

-Se dio un golpe en la cabeza cuando estaba recogiendo los colores de su lapicera. No me di cuenta de lo fuerte que había sido hasta que vi cómo se desvanecía- Explicó Edward.

-Virgen santa… ¿Pero ya estás bien?-. Preguntó mi madre que al terminar de escuchar a Edward corrió hacía mí, se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y puso ambas manos en mis mejillas para que la mirase a los ojos. Cuando se aseguró que era capaz de enfocar a alguien y de que la reconocía perfectamente, se levantó más tranquila y yo pase a segundo plano. Centró su atención en Edward y pronto se enfrascaron en una conversación de trabajo.

-Tengo las copias de los documentos para la junta del jueves. Mañana iré a confirmar la orden de bocadillos cuando pase por su esmoquin a la tintorería…-Cuando terminaron de discutir algunas cosas, mi madre se dirigió a mí suspirando.

Entendí de inmediato.

-Vale… te espero en la casa, no llegues muy tarde ¿quieres?-. Deposite un beso en su mejilla y me encamine a la puerta.

-Lo siento hija… Te llamaré un taxi, no puedes irte tu sola y mucho menos en autobús…-No pudo terminar. Edward la interrumpió pasándose los dedos por su mata broncínea en un claro gesto de incomodidad o nerviosismo. Una cosa era una adolescente perfectamente manipulable por sus alocadas hormonas y otra muy distinta, la madura madre de esta.

-Yo puedo llevarla, si no te molesta claro está. Voy las oficinas de McCarthy que me quedan de camino-. Un atisbo de cordura vino a mi mente. ¿Cómo rayos supo donde vivíamos?

-Oh… Eso sería estupendo Sr. Cullen, la verdad es que, esta ciudad se ha vuelto tan peligrosa que me hace preocuparme mucho por mi única hija. Sé que ella en estos momentos no lo entiende, piensa que soy una vieja paranoica…- suspiró- ¡Adolecentes!-.

-No se preocupe, que yo haré que llegue sana y salva-. Entendí el trasfondo escondido en su voz. La impronta de que algo bueno se avecinaba. Sonreí.

-No sabe como se lo agradezco Sr. Cullen, tengo que hacer tantas cosas que no puedo estar al pendiente de ella, además, tiene que alimentarse y hacer los deberes. No quiero malas notas-. Terminó con un recordatorio, que por supuesto, era innecesario.

No me atreví a mirarlo delante de mi madre, sabía que si lo hacía babearía la alfombra. Así que me dedique a mirar mis zapatos.

-Bien, pues entonces no se hable más. Bella ve por tus cosas en lo que yo le explico a tu madre algunos pendientes que debe hacer-. Asentí sin mirarlo y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Tome los colores en puño y los metí a mi bolsa sin cortesía alguna. El café seguía debajo de la maceta y ahí se quedaría hasta desintegrarse o hasta que la señora de limpieza lo encontrara, sin duda lo segundo era mucho más probable.

.

.

.

El valet parking puso ante mis ojos un lujoso Aston Martin. Me subí vacilante, y con dedos temblorosos, abroché el cinturón de seguridad. Edward hablaba por teléfono y yo veía distraída por la ventana. Sentí su cálida mano posarse en mi rodilla izquierda. Salte un poco y voltee rápidamente a verlo, seguía hablando por teléfono pero ahora sonreía pícaramente mientras miraba el parabrisas. Intenté ignorar la electricidad que emanaba su mano y me ponía la piel de gallina, pero no puede y no solo porque comenzó a acariciar mi pierna hasta legar a mi muslo. Intente cerrar las piernas eh impedirle el paso pero apretó más fuerte mi pierna y la jaló para abrirlas.

-A Edward nadie le niega nada.- Pensé con amargura. Me enfurruñe y crucé fuertemente los brazos sobre mi pecho, él por su parte desenchufó el manos libres y se deshizo del cable aunque su mirada seguía concentrada sobre el camino.

-¿Qué te ocurre _Principessa_?-. Preguntó al tiempo que acariciaba mi muslo, produciendo una fricción deliciosa que bailaba sobre las puntas de los minúsculos y casi inexistentes vellos blancos que cubrían mi piel. Pese a mí enojo comencé a sentir como mis braguitas se iban humedeciendo. Estaba excitada.

-Me preguntaba cuantas mujeres haz metido en este auto y a cuantas haz acariciado de la misma manera que lo haces conmigo-. Conseguí decir pero no puede inculcarle a mi voz el tono adecuado de molestia por lo que salió como un lastimoso jadeo. Río aparentemente divertido por mi espontanea posesividad.

-Eres por mucho la más hermosa de todas esas-. Eso no ayudo en nada, ya que eso quería decir que había habido muchas, pero claro un hombre como él no podía pasar desapercibido y mucho menos solo. Comenzó a jugar con el encaje del culotte.

-¿Por qué llevas encaje a la escuela?- Su tono ya no era nada divertido, sus ojos denotaban seriedad, se había vuelto fríos y calculadores, parecía una serpiente al acecho, esperando que cometiera un error para engullirme por completo.

-M-mi mejor amiga me obliga a c-comprar este tipo de ropa, esta preocupada por q-que todavía soy v-v-virgen-. Tartamudee en toda la oración.

Me observó atentamente en busca de algún detonante que dijera: "MENTIRA".

-No puedes usar estas prendas si no son para MÍ ¿esta claro?-. La mano que tenia debajo de mi falda se movió ágilmente arrancando mis braguitas. Me sobresalte por la impresión. Él por su parte se las llevó a la nariz y aspiro profundamente. Enrojecí y lo observé incrédula.

-¡Vaya! Alguien por aquí se excitó un poco-. Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y desvié la mirada. ¿Porque en lugar de parecerme enfermo y depravado me parecía sumamente excitante?, Este hombre me mataría, lo sabía.

.

.

.

Entramos en el estacionamiento de un edificio departamental de lujo. El muchacho del parking abrió mi puerta y me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar, la tome vacilante y le dirigí una breve sonrisa de agradecimiento. Cuando Edward dio la vuelta al carro y vio la mano de chico aun sosteniendo la mía, se acercó a mí, puso una mano en mi cintura mi me pegó a él separándome totalmente del chico.

-Eso no era necesario, ¡Solo me ayudó a bajar del coche!- Proteste ya dentro del elevador.

-Que te quede claro Isabella, ningún otro hombre puede abrazarte, tocarte o mirarte siquiera, ¿entiendes?, eres MÍA y no dejaré que nadie mancille lo que me pertenece-. Tomo mi barbilla con su mano y me besó con pasión apretándome contra su firme cuerpo. Y así, besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana, entramos a su departamento. Beso mi frente y mis mejillas para separarse en su totalidad de mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-. Preguntó, tal vez para aligerar el ambiente, tal vez para no ir directo al punto, tal vez porque no quería apresurar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban, aunque lo que más deseaba fuera eso, apresurar las cosas.

-Agua estaría bien-. Respondí jadeante.

-¿Enserio?, ¿No bebes?-. Preguntó incrédulo.

-No, lo eh probado claro, en fiestas, pero jamás a sido de mi agrado-. Mi mente comenzó a despejarse y pude darme cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Él lo notó por supuesto.

-Amore si no quieres hacerlo podemos detenernos, es tu decisión-. Respiré profundamente y la respuesta fue clara para mí. Lo deseaba y lo tendría.

-Quiero hacerlo Edward-. Lo miré directamente a los ojos y me acerqué para besarlo. Me alzó para poder besarme bien y yo aproveche para rodear su cadera con mis piernas, sentí sus manos acariciar mis nalgas desnudas bajo la falda a cuadros.

-Tú piel es tan suave-susurró contra mi cuello.

Nos seguimos besando y él comenzó a dirigirnos a un lugar desconocido para mí.

Su habitación.

Me depositó con suavidad sobre el edredón y se dispuso a quitarse el saco y la corbata.

-Yo lo hago-. Ofrecí a lo que él contestó con una sonrisa.

Pasee mis manos por sus anchos y fuertes hombros. Le quité el saco con delicadeza, sin prisa alguna. Lo miré pícaramente mientras me deshacía el nudo de la corbata. Besé y mordí cada porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto cuando iba abriendo cada botón de su pulcra camisa. Me deleité con los músculos fuertes y definidos de su abdomen. Ese hombre era un perfecto adonis. Luché un poco con el cinturón, él se dedicó a soltar risitas por mi aparente inexperiencia. Finalmente él mismo se quitó los pantalones y yo tuve que voltear hacía otro lado sumamente avergonzada.

Por fin lo tenía delante de mí solo en boxers Kellan Lutz parecía un tanto insulso delante de Edward con unos Calvin Klein negros sumamente ajustados. La imagen me dejo sin aliento. Se acercó a mí con su particular andar felino, me acostó de nueva cuenta en la cama pero ahora se acomodó sobre mí. Se deshizo prontamente de mi blusa; mi sostén de encaje negro hizo su entrada triunfal y yo solo pude reírme de su rostro.

-Bellissimo-. Beso, lamió, acarició mis pechos y pezones con deliberada lentitud. Bajó por mi torso con besos húmedos hasta llegar a la pretina de la falda, para entonces mi respiración era errática. Bajo el cierre de la falda y la deslizó por mis piernas.

-Bellissima-. Centro su atención en el lugar en el que más requería su tacto. Deslizó un dedo a lo largo de mi hendidura, mis labios vaginales estaban resbaladizos. Colocó su pulgar sobre mi clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo en círculos mientras yo lloriqueaba y gemía su nombre. Una tormenta se avecinaba, podía sentirlo acunándose en mi interior. Introdujo un dedo en mí y espasmos de placer atravesaron mi columna, gemí más alto. Pronto su pulgar fue remplazado por su lengua en el trabajo de darme placer. Estaba totalmente segura que cuando el terminara conmigo yo ya sería un montón de huesos calcinados.

-Edward… más… quiero más-.

-Lo que quieras mía bambina-. Sacaba y metía su dedo con movimientos frenéticos mientras que su lengua se paseaba por mi clítoris con desesperación, arquee la espalda cuando el orgasmo llegó a mí, sentí contraerse mis paredes alrededor del dedo que había conseguido colar en mi interior. Succionó todos los líquidos que salieron de mi con una sed digna de un naufrago en alta mar. Oleadas de placer me recorrían entera, normalice mi respiración poco a poco. No me di cuenta de a que hora se deshizo de los boxers pero lo que vi me dejo sin habla, yo solo había visto una polla en mi vida y fue cuando Alice me obligó a ver aquella película porno en una de nuestras pijamadas, la del actor me había parecido grande pero sin duda la de Edward era muchísimo más grande. Temí que no pudiera entrar completamente en mí.

Me observó mirarla fijamente.-Es toda tuya, conócela-. Tomó mi mano y la paseó por toda su longitud. La piel de su polla era suave, casi tanto como el terciopelo que desprendía su voz.

-Creo que estas lista amore… ¿Lo estas?-. Asentí sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Se posicionó entre mis piernas y me besó con ternura, lo abrace con fuerza a mí mientras él se abría paso en mi interior lentamente. Por fin, llegó a esa tortuosa barrera que nos separaba y de una sola estocada la derribó. Mi respiración se hizo pesada, cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de mantener a raya las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de mis parpados. Un sollozo escapó de mis labios que fueron cubiertos rápidamente por los suyos, besó mi rostro, mis parpados, mis mejillas y cuando el dolor menguó un poco se abrió paso el calor, se extendió cual pólvora sobre mi vientre. Moví mis caderas suavemente y el movimiento me hizo gemir a mi y a él. Comenzó a embestir despacio, disfrutándolo pero pronto eso ya no pareció satisfacerlo, ni a el ni a mí, sus embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes que dificultaban la entrada de oxigeno a mis pulmones.

-Edward…-. Susurré.

-Tan es-strecha-. Embistió con mucha más fuerza, rodee su cadera con mis piernas y dejé caer mi cabeza contra las almohadas. Mordisqueó mi cuello provocando que más gemidos escaparan de mis labios.

-¡Edward!-. Grite con fuerza. El nudo que se había formado en mi vientre se deshizo. El orgasmo se apoderó de mi cuerpo llevándome directamente al cielo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y pude ver destellos de colores bajo mis parpados, bailando frente a mí. Sentí su semen llenarme y la sensación solo sirvió para prolongar más el placer. Gruño mi nombre mientras se vaciaba en mí y eso fue lo más erótico que escuche en mi vida. Se desplomo sobre mí pero sin aplastarme con su peso, su rostro estaba sobre mí pecho. Suaves mechones de su mata broncínea caían sobre su frente, sin poder resistirlo, pase mis dedos por su cabello, acariciándolo. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, abrió los ojos y el verde de su mirar me absorbió. Un profundo abismo verde.

-Te he reclamado con MIA nadie más tiene derecho a tocarte, ERES MÍA Y SIEMPRE SERAS MÍA-. Me besó con urgencia y pasión, recomenzando aquello que era nuevo para mí y de lo cual él era un excelente maestro… Maestro Polla-ward.

* * *

><p>Bien pues aquí lo tienen. ¡Comenten please! Díganme, ¿Quedó muy robotizado?, es mi primer Lemmon no sean crueles díganme que tal quedo, ¿Fui demasiado rápido?, ¿O quizá muy lento? ufff pues solo me queda pedirles que no me maten y desearles un muy buen inicio de año! Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios en mis historias...<p>

**Mayce: **¡Muchas muchas gracias! ¡No sabes lo que me ayudaron tus palabras! Gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de todo! GRACIAS. Eres muy linda y te lo agradezco infinitamente.

**Ale García:** Gracias por tu review, muchas gracias! De vdd, lo necesitaba y seguiré tu consejo. Llevo 6 meses sin ballet y me siento fatal. No hay día que no piense en ello, y lo peor es que muchas veces termino llorando, otras veces puedo reprimir las lagrimas porque muchas veces es cuando voy en el transporte y veo anuncios de mi academia... lloro.

**Patty Q:** Gracias! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Me estoy recuperando y no me rendiré.

Subiré caps de mis historias a más tardar el domingo, ya se, ya se, no cumplo!, pero esta vez me esforzaré. Les dedicaré los capas a Uds. chicas serán varios que acabó de pasar a compu, ahora solo checo detalles.

**Susana Minguell** Perdóname!, Perdóname. Fuiste muy linda conmigo y pues no lo merezco. ¿Me darías otra oportunidad? (Puchero estilo Alice).

**Lady alizee!** Gracias por invitarme a participar, espero no haberte decepcionado mucho... Gracias por las palabras dedicadas cuando más lo necesitaba =) Tus historias son lo más Guay que eh leído! ;) No me respondiste U_U por lo que la subí ya! XD Los nervios me mataban, lo siento.

Mensaje subliminal: **"L-E-A-N-L-A L-E-A-N-L-A".**

Gracias por su review. Sus comentarios me hacen mejorar así que muchas gracias por picar el botoncito sexy de ahí abajo. (Si yayi te copio) XD

Un beso y muchas gracias!** FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

By:**Criistal plateado** (vale ya no hace falta el apodo)... BY: **YOA ** (así me dice mi mejor amiga)

PD: Disculpen faltas de ortografía y que fanfiction se coma algunos párrafos, cuando vean algo que no tiene sentido o es fanfiction o soy yo xD, ¿que puedo decir? Fanfiction me odia Y_Y


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Ya sé que esto no esta permitido pero si Uds. no dicen nada yo no hare.

¡Muchas gracias! Me llena de emoción saber que mi historia fue bien recibida. Gracias por el tiempo dedicado a dejar el review. Me emocionan sus palabras y saber que les gustó. Gracias también a Uds. lectoras o lectores silenciosos. Gracias por aquellas personas que me pusieron en favoritos, en serio, muchísimas gracias, no saben lo que significa para mí.

Todos alegraron mi día, eh instalaron una enorme sonrisa que le hace competencia al gato Cheshire haha.

Espero que lean esto porque, sin cuenta, no pude agredecerles por Mp:

Luli: Gracias por el review, llenaste mi día de felicidad(:

Valeria: Gracias por el comentario, lo haré, continuare con la historia después del concurso.

Zoe hallow, Whit cullen, Caro iturriaga,Eve Cullen94 Gracias por dejar un review, me han hecho muy feliz.

Se que es mucho abuso de mi parte pero quisiera pedirles un favor, claro, si no es mucha molestia. Voten por mi en esta pagina (solo quiten los espacios) htt p :/ / w ww. Fanfiction .net /u / 328 4735 /

Lean las historias de las demás concursantes, hay escritoras con mucho talento que merecen ser reconocidas. Voten por la mejor.

Seguiré con la historia, me gustaría hacer un Epov, ¿a Uds. no les gustaría? Seguiré con mis demás historias subiré caps esta semana ya que hoy me será imposible hacerlo, tengo que estudiar Química o suspenderé D: no saben lo que me asusta ese hecho. En fin, para no hacerles el cuento largo solo me queda decirles… GRACIAS y nos leemos pronto; cuídense mucho y que el vampiro no las muerda ;) (o tal vez si) hahaha XD Besos Yoa xP

** ¡GRACIAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado


End file.
